The Little Cafe on the Corner
by Yuuki Luvipan
Summary: Eren fell head over heels for a mysterious customer, what happens when that customer secretly has mutual feelings. What will happen when that customer comes and shows up at Eren's door step? All the love and hate in the air is so rejuvenating in the air. Eren x Levi Special thanks to Juu


**The Little Cafe on the Corner**

 **A/N: This story is dedicated to Juu and if it wasn't for you I most likely wouldn't have written anything and sorry it took me so long… After the first couple words I got out of my writers block… took me forever to post it too… whatever.**

 **I love you Juu and hopefully you'll like..**

 **And again sorry for any OOCness or anything of the sort**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoT/SnK nor it's characters**

Jaeger. Eren Jaeger is the name of a certain temperamental college student, who is sitting in a certain little cafe, at this certain hour, listening in mild interest to a certain blonde friend of his, who was going on about how beautiful the outside world is. Eren was doing this, all the while staring at a mysterious ebony-haired man across the room. The mysterious man wasn't alone though, he looked to be conversing with a blonde man and a brunette woman, who was blushing madly. The trio wore similar uniforms, black polo shirts and beige dress pants. The ebony haired man felt the other's emerald eyes set on him, trying so hard trying to no to take note of it. Eren didn't even notice he was so shamelessly staring until the man glanced back at him and coldly glared. But still, Eren couldn't avert his eyes off of the other's stone cold gaze when the eye contact was made. Warm, bright emeralds meeting icy, dull grey, neither faltering by blinking or aversion. Eren got lost in those eyes. Those eyes that showed rebellion without mercy. Though the man of those eyes showed strictness and authority.

"-oh and the flowers! How so many can be- Eren?" the blonde boy looked questionably towards his friend and 'oh-ed', continuing to talk, "As we see the wild Eren Jaeger stalk it's prey from afar, he hasn't noticed his prey is aware of his presence, his stare. The tension growing by the minute as Eren wonders what it would be like to _kiss_ the mystery man."

"Armin!" Eren made an outburst, sharply standing from his seat, making not only his chair clatter down to the ground but also gaining the attention of the only three customers in the shop as well.

All Armin could do was try his hardest to stifle his giggles. Eren, still unaware of the what-the-fuck looks he recieved, started ranting, flailing his arms around like a mad man. "I don't even know the person! How can I think of kissing him! He is a total stranger… it's not like I would kiss some random hot guy! That's just gross what if-what if they have some sort of disease like, like HERPES! Herpes are bad… that is why would never want to kiss him. Although his lips _do_ look pretty kissa-" he stopped his flailing and gave an annoyed look, "And I forgot we aren't the only ones in the shop. I'm stupid"

Eren walked out from behind the counter and towards the booth the only costumer's occupied. He gave a breathy nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "sorry for any disruptions I may have caused, please enjoy the rest of your morning, heheh…"

"Tch. What a brat."

Eren's eyebrow visibly twitched as he bowed and went back behind the counter to sit with Armin, who was literally shaking from trying so hard to hold in his laughter. "Oh shush" Eren gave out a chuckle of his own.

The blonde heaved in a big breath, calming his oh-so-irritating attempts to not laugh in the first place. "I-I'm so s-sorry…"

Eren poked the blonde's cheek and gave a sarcastic 'mhm'.

Armin watched as the trio got up to leave. The brunet woman and Eyebrows got up from the table watching as the ebony-haired man paid and… is he writing on the receipt? The man stood up as well, standing side-by-side with his comrades, making both Armin and Eren gape with widened eyes. The man looked like the same height when he was sitting down, but when he stood… he is really… short.

The man glared, knowing the duo noticed his short stature. Armin averted his gaze whilst Eren shamelessly continued to stare. The blonde nudged the brunette boy, breaking said brunette's daze. Both of them bowed and watched as the trio left the shop.

"Well…" Armin tried to break through Eren's day dreaming daze once again. He has never seen the other young lad act in such a way. Even when the boy fawned over his love relations, Armin has never seen Eren be in such a dreamy state of some stranger.

Armin sighed and went over to the booth, that was previously occupied, and picked up all of the used dishware, which was only three cups. His aquamarines glanced at the receipt, picking it up, he read the contents the short mystery man left. Armin gave out a slight uncharacteristic chuckle and poked Eren's cheek, who was staring out the window with that same dazed look.

"Eren.." Armin poked him again, gaining his somewhat of his attention, "It appears that someone may have an interest in you" He teased and placed the receipt in Eren's palm, quickly taking the used cups to the washroom in the back of the shop.

Eren gasped and smiled up to the ceiling. _Yes, yes! Thank you, Lord of the Walls!_ Eren let out a little giggle and clenched the poor receipt to his chest and stomped his feet. The note had read but a ten numbers and a name. Meaning, phone number!

 _I just can't wait to meet you,_ _ **Levi Ackerman**_ _._

 **A/N: I will continue this, I promise, but, I'm not going to update as frequently as I would like. It's not that I'm lazy, it's just… I have another story and I really want to finish. So, saying that in a simpler way… I'm going to be juggling two stories at once… one more than the other.**

 **This is going to be great, I believe. Yes, the beginning of the story was a bit awkward but, I did this for Juu. So, credit Juu for the idea.**

 **Thank you, Juu… I love you and your cosplays.**

 **And again… just in case you're skimming, I'm not going to be updating frequently, but, I WILL update.**

 **Till next time… my kitten**


End file.
